The massive use of smartphones and other mobile devices having increasingly advanced capabilities for connectivity, content creation, and sharing/streaming of video and audio can pose a threat to some companies, locations, governments, or other entities that have special desires or restrictions with respect to privacy and security. Measures may be taken to prevent certain mobile device activities at a location. For instance, some venues install signal jammers that can block signals (global positioning system, cellular data, voice data, etc.) from emanating from a mobile device. These signal jammers fail to limit features that are self-contained to the mobile device, for instance use of camera devices and audio recording applications, which would remain active and usable. Additionally, signal jammers tend to be strictly regulated and therefore may not be available for use in many situations.